Known power running boards have a large, high package size suitable for larger vehicles such as pickup trucks. These boards are generally moveable to gain access to passenger cabs and/or a cargo bed box. Parallel swing arms are typically connected on the outside of respective housings to pivot shaft ends, which increases the overall height of the assembly. To avoid high internal forces and stresses, this cantilever structure also requires a larger housing, which increases the weight of the assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a compact and lighter weight running board assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, there exists a need for a lighter compact running board assembly adaptable for use on smaller motor vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), that includes a running board movable between at least one stowed position and at least one deployed position.